Red Vs Wolfe
by MEL1916
Summary: A modern twist to the classic Grimm story. Red has a hard enough time dealing with her parents death and keeping up her good grades but her grandmother doesn't make it any easier. Fighting with more than just the cruel words spat at her she has to deal with a serial killer too. Wonderful.


**I do not own these characters, they belong to the Grim Brothers. **

Rose Red, or Red as she was called by most, dragged her feet to her last class of the day: science. It was her worst subject as she barely managed an A-. She entered the class room and smiled at Ms. Donald as she said in her peppy voice, "Good afternoon, Red!"

Red dipped her head in acknowledgement and took her seat before the bell rang. The day went by slowly as Ms. Donald spoke about combing this with that to create this and was called blah blah blah blah. Red stared blankly at the board and sighed.

(Change of P.O.V)

Cater Wolfe chuckled as the woman's eyes rolled back and her blood pooled around her head, soaking her blonde hair. She hadn't been suspecting his turn when they first met. Foolhardy lust had costed her life. He stood from the kitchen floor, knife in hand. He walked to the bathroom, removed some Clorox bleach wipes from under the sink and began to clean the knife. Once finished, he folded the five inch spring assist knife shut and used the wipes to remove any blood from around the sink. He didn't want the blood to be anywhere but in the kitchen, it was his way of being neat and tidy. He exited the bathroom and came across a hallway mirror. Carter's black hair was trimmed short and his gray blue eyes stared back at him. He wiped a drop of blood from his cheek and moved on into the main room. He paused and looked back at the kitchen.

Killing gave him a rush of adrenaline that nothing else on Earth possibly could. It made him feel powerful to have the ability to control who lived and who died. Those who no longer deserved to live were chosen based on very simple decisions. These decisions were mainly just giving into temptation against their better judgment. Giving the house one more look around, he grabbed his black leather jacket off a chair and took his leave. He took a left at the end of the driveway and began searching for his next target.

(Red)

Red almost jumped out of her seat when the bell rang, releasing the prisoners from their cells. She quickly bade her friends good-bye and practical ran out of the school. She had gotten into trouble the previous day for taking too long. Her grandmother was particularly strict and wasn't exactly the sweet old lady she appeared to be. Red would give anything to have her parents back.

(Wolfe)

Carter looked to his right and saw a teenage girl walking home from school. Her brown hair was done in some intricate braid. He crossed the street and started walking next to her.

"Hey," he said nonchalantly.

(Red)

Red looked up and saw an attractive man dressed in all black, he was maybe two or three years older than her, maybe 21 or so. Her green eyes met his blue.

"Hi," she said shyly.

"Where are you off to?" He asked.

"Home, to my grandmother. She'll be expecting me soon but I don't think I'll be home in time," she said sadly.

(Wolfe)

"If you want I could run ahead and tell her you got caught up in some work," he said causally.

"That'd be great, thanks," the girl said enthusiastically before giving him the address.

'_Stupid girl,'_ he thought, _'Never talk to strangers.'_

It didn't take him long to run ahead to the address and find an old house that looked like it was cocking its head to the side. The tilted house had yellow paint that was chipping and faded. As he approached the front porch he surveyed the neighborhood and found it lacking in any threatening presence, it seemed like an old folk community, where senior citizens came together in packs to live their last days in solitude. Carter shook his head and knocked on the door.

"Damn it Red! Can't you remember your key just once?" Said a shrewd voice from inside. There was a shuffling of feet to be heard before the door opened and an old woman squinted at him. He smiled his dashing white smile.

"I'm sorry but Red isn't going to be home for quite some time," he said before pushing her inside then closing and locking the door behind him. He removed his knife from his pocket and pressed the switch on the side, the knife swinging open again. Just like per usual, the victim's scream became white noise to his ears as he began his attack. She tried to run but he grabbed her shoulder, stabbed his knife into her back and threw her to the ground. From what the girl called Red had said and the way the woman had reacted to his knock on the door he could tell she was just an angry and bitter person by nature. Maybe she needed to smile more. He sat on top of the lady and held her head down with his hand then began to construct a Glasgow grin.

Before he could even begin the grin the woman closed her mouth and began to whimper. He didn't have the patience to force her mouth open so instead he just slowly began to slit her throat. He stood and let the life drain out from her throat, taking a seat on a couch across from her, watching. He wasn't about to leave yet, he had to take care of the girl too. Casting his eyes around the room he noticed they barely had a television. After thinking for a moment he classified Red as a sufferer of envy. With that done he waited until he heard the door knob twist. He stood and stretched, this girl would be harder than the old woman.

(Red)

Red opened the door and took a few steps before the color drained from her face and dread set in. She looked down and found herself in a pool of her grandmother's blood. She looked up and saw the man with blue eyes holding a bloodied knife and smiling at her. She knew she was outmatched and this was probably the end but she wasn't going to just give up. She glared at the man and ran at him. He seemed caught off guard by her move as she tackled him the floor, wrestling for the knife. She kneed him in the inner thigh allowing his grip to loosen and giving her a chance. She gripped the knife and pulled from his grip before she thrust into his stomach. She pulled it out and stabbed him in the chest, leaving there this time.

Just when she thought it was over he rolled them so they switched positions and he sat on her. He ripped the knife from his chest and held it to her throat. She felt the knife cut into her skin only for a moment before a gun shot rang through the small house and the man fell onto his side. She backed away from him and pressed her knees against her chest. She looked at the open door and was surprised to see a friend, Hunter Ross. He was a jock but he wasn't stuck up like the others, he had been volunteering at the local police station as a deputy. The officer he was working for stood next to him with him gun drawn and ready to squeeze off another shot if need be, he didn't. Hunter made his way towards her and put his arm around her, comforting her. She wrapped her arms around him and felt her adrenaline begin to ebb away.

_Three Months Later_

The trial was finally over, Carter J. Wolfe had died on the way to the hospital and after turning eighteen, Red was free to live on her own. She and Hunter ended up becoming closer friends and then found themselves in a relationship. They rented an apartment and moved with each other. The court case was originally called, _Red vs. Wolfe_ but irony was too much and everyone just began calling it the case of Little Red Riding Hood. It was over now though and Red had never felt more safe and happy than she had when her parents still lived.


End file.
